Yuri/Quotes
Chapter Quotes * Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"Ugh. I want to leave. Don't make me do this." Cooking *"Wise indeed to set me to this task. I'm an excellent cook. This is hardly a palatable ingredient. But if we season it just right, nobody will be the wiser." Dining Hall *"Food just tastes better when you're sharing it with friends. Eating alone saps all the flavor." *"Heh heh! Watching you eat is always entertaining. Just look at you go." *"I've eaten many meals in my time, but this is divine." (Favorite dish) *"This is just, um... Wow. Guess I need to lower my expectations." (Disliked dish) Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Want my help, hmm? Best to forget about it. Consorting with me won't lead to anything good for you." Requirements Met * "Want my help, hmm? Sure, sure, why not. But I don't do anything for free. In exchange, let me attend the lectures you give those noble kids, yeah?" **Ask to join your house: "It's a deal. Come on by whenever you need me. If you're wondering why I won't come up to you, it's because I've got people to watch over in Abyss." **Decline to invite: "Not into it, huh? It's not like I'm asking for much. Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. I'm not all bad." Gifts *"You really know what I like, don't you?" (Favorite gift) *"Thanks. I'll take good care of this." (Liked gift) *"I guess I can hang on to this for you..." (Disliked gift) Lost Items *"Nah, that's not mine. Better ask around." *"Oh, you found it, huh? I've been looking everywhere for that. Thanks" Tea Party *"You asked me here for a reason, yeah? Well, at the very least, this should be interesting." *"You've got some refined taste. This is my favorite tea." (Favorite tea: Albenian berry blend, Honeyed-Fruit Blend, Seiros Tea) *"" (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic *"If I established a monopoly on tea, I imagine I’d see no end to the gold… Ah, never mind me." *"This cake is to die for! Just where did you get it? Don’t tell me you made it yourself." *"I don’t dislike dogs or cats by any stretch of the imagination… I’m just deathly allergic." *"The sunlight is cloying. I prefer hanging out in the shadows." *"You strike me as the naive type. Best be careful around someone like me" *"My father? Never knew the guy. Don’t have any interest in knowing him at this point either." *"I’m a bit more into parties than tea, but I suppose hanging out with you isn’t half bad." *"If you ever need someone to help you out, I’m your guy. I’ll make your problems vanish into thin air." *"I always repay my debts. I don’t allow myself to be indebted to anyone. Ever." Observe *"Charming, aren't I? I'm certainly not above using that charm to get what I want." *"What is your deal? Do you always stare so openly? If you insist on it, you'll need to give me something in return." Voice Lines *"Thanks" *"Tasty" *"Got it" *"Hm?" *"Wow!" *"Nailed it." *"Haha." *"What?" *"Oh, really?" *"Friend!" *"That so?" *"What's that?" *"How about it?" *"Oh?" End *"Cool. Thanks for the treat, friend. Let's do this again sometime, yeah?" Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "I'd better give this one some thought." **Critique: "Sorry. I'll do better next time." **Console: "Aw, I'm fine, really." *Great: "Thanks for the tips." *Great: "All thanks to you." *Perfect: "Can't say I'm surprised." **Praise: "Go on, sing my praises again." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "" With Balthus * Balthus: Heh, looks like it's up to the two of us. Feelin' pretty good about our odds, Boss. * Yuri: We do make a fine pair, don't we? Upshot for me, you can tackle all the heavy lifting so I don't have to. * Balthus: Perfect, heh. I'll leave all of that other nonsense to you, then. ** Good Result *** Yuri: Not great, but not awful. Perfectly mediocre... *** Balthus: I want to either succeed wildly or fail spectacularly. So unsatisfying! Goal Change * "To be frank, I've never been at ease with lances or axes. I'd suggest that, rather than thrusting me one of those clumsy weapons into my hands, you help me achieve mastery with the sword. (The Way of the Sword goal change) Certification Exams *"" (Passed) *"" (Failed) Level Up *"Well, that's, uh...yeah." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Now that feels good." (3-4 stats up) *"I'll never be satisfied."(5-6 stats up) *"Luck is on my side." (3-7 stats up) Post-Time Skip *"Hardly worth mentioning." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Whatever gets me by." (3-4 stats up) *"A hard life sharpens the senses."(5-6 stats up) *"That’ll do. For now." (3-7 stats up) Skill Level Up *"A bit more skill never hurt anyone" *"I’m looking sharp, huh?" *"I'm a quick study." Skill Mastered *"Ha! Perfect!" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Ha! Perfect!" Reclassing *"" Budding Talent * "This is just the beginning." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Sure thing." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post-Time Skip *"I’m in." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Adorable!" *"" Attack * (normal attack) * (normal attack with low HP) * (critical/combat art) *(critical/combat art with low HP) Post-Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Better accept it!" *"Smile for me!" *"Lets dance!" *"Kneel!" Post Timeskip *"Better accept it!" *"Step aside!" *"You had your fun!" *"Kneel!" Gambit *"" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Face it - I'm better than you." *"Not too shabby." *"Hahahaha. Who's next?" *"Did I distract you?" *"" Post Timeskip *"Leave the goddess my regards now." *"What did you expect?" *"Once I've decided you're done, you're done." *"Don't expect any sympathy." Ally Defeats Enemy *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks" *"" Post Timeskip * "" *"" Death/Retreat Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes